Thanksgiving
by Smileychameleon
Summary: The team's first Thanksgiving together on the Bus. Skyeward but could be taken as friendship.


**So I just thought of this since yesterday was Thanksgiving and everything. First AOS fic hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Agents of Shield or Marvel. I wish I did, but I don't.**

I don't normally celebrate Thanksgiving. Actually the last time I celebrated it was before I ran away from the orphanage. Ever since then I never really had any reason to. I didn't have a family or friends all I had was my van and my laptop. But this year was different. I had friends…no I had a family. For the first time I felt like I belonged and that I was loved, and that was definitely something I was thankful for.

I decided I wanted to do something for Thanksgiving since I finally had a reason to celebrate. I remember how at the orphanage they always cooked turkey and pie for all of us but that was really all I remember. I decided to seek help on what a normal thanksgiving is like. Jemma and Leo were out of the question since they aren't even from the U.S., I don't want to bother AC and May since they are always doing so much for us, so that leaves Ward. I knocked on his bunk hesitantly…I wasn't sure what he was going to say, if he was going to laugh at me for not knowing like everyone else who's ever known has. He slid open his door.

"Rookie? What are you doing here?" He put down his book and sat up.

"Um…well you know that today's Thanksgiving…and well I was wondering what people normally eat on Thanksgiving. I don't really know, I never really celebrate it." I looked up at his face ready to hear him start laughing but it never came.

"Oh, okay well when I was little we always had turkey, stuffing, salad, vegetables…why?"

"I was thinking of making dinner for everyone." I didn't tell why I suddenly wanted to celebrate it.

"Oh, that's nice." I gave him a smile and started to walk to the kitchen when I heard him call out.

"Do you need some help?" He asked with a smile.

"Wow, a smile. Robot I didn't know you could actually form smiles." He rolled his eyes at me, but the smile didn't go away.

"Sure, I would love some help."

Halfway until the turkey finished we already had the stuffing, green beans, and apple and pumpkin pie done. We set everything on the counter and put aluminum foil over everything to keep it warm. I turned to look at Ward. He was getting the salad out of the refrigerator. He looked so peaceful this entire time cooking, so unguarded, he looked happy. I guess he must of felt my eyes on him because he looked up.

"What?"

"You just seem so at home cooking." He gave a soft smile.

"Yeah, well when I was little I would always help my mom and gramsie cook the food on Thanksgiving." I smiled at that.

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, I haven't really celebrated it in a while with them. The job always got in the way. That's why I jumped at the chance to help you., well that and the fact that you would probably set the plane on fire trying to make the turkey." He smiled at me.

"What? I'm not that bad." I said laughing.

"Sure you aren't. You just have no experience what so ever." He started laughing. This was nice, back to or joking around again. Ever since that Miles incident we never really joked around anymore.

"Okay, okay I admit I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, so thanks Robot.

"Anytime Rookie." Just then the bell for the oven rang which meant the turkey was ready. Ward went and took it out of the oven and I went and started placing plates around the table.

"I'll get everything ready, you go get everyone in here." With a quick nod I went checking everyone's bunks. No one there, but I'm not that surprised. I went down to the lab looking for FitzSimmons. They were inside concentrated on something.

"Hey guys." Jemma was the first to notice me.

"Oh hello Skye." Fitz looked up then.

"Hello Skye"

"So uh me and Grant made dinner since today is Thanksgiving in the U.S. and it's just about ready." I wasn't sure if they knew what Thanksgiving was but since they didn't ask I'm assuming they do.

"That sounds" Jemma started talking and then Leo cut in.

"Great. We'll be up"

"In a minute." Jemma finished. It's so cute how they always finish ach others sentences. That went good know I have to find May and Coulson. I went to Coulson's office first. I knocked on the door and heard him say come in.

"What's up AC?" He looked up from some paperwork.

"Skye, what can I do for you?"

"Well, since todays Thanksgiving me and Ward made dinner and it's just about ready so yeah." He smiled.

"All right thank you. I'll see, I have a ton of paperwork." And with that I left and headed to the cockpit. When I got there May was flying the plan.

"Hey." I said. She gave a brief nod, we still weren't on the best of terms since Miles. She didn't trust me, and didn't have any reason to either.

"Uh e and Ward made dinner since it's Thanksgiving and it's almost ready, so if you're hungry we're all eating together…" She gave no response and just kept looking ahead so I slowly back out of there. I headed back to the kitchen to find Fitzsimmons and Ward all talking and laughing around the table.

"Hey, where's May and Coulson?" Leo asked confused.

"Well, May, I guess didn't want to come, and Coulson-" I stopped suddenly as he walked in and sat down at the table.

"Hello everyone." I was a more than a little confused.

"I thought you had a ton of paperwork to do?" Not that I wasn't happy he decided to eat with all of us, I was just confused. He shrugged.

"I can do that anytime. Thanksgiving is only once a year." He smiled.

"This is so exciting, our first Thanksgiving!" Jemma turned excitedly towards Leo. Just then May walked in.

"And our first Thanksgiving as a team." She sat down next to Coulson and smiled at us. I think that was the first time I've ever seen her smile.

"Can we eat now? Because I don't know about all of you, But I'm starving and this smells delicious." We all laughed at what Leo said and dug in.

Halfway through the meal I looked around. Everyone was laughing and talking. I smiled. We weren't just a team. We were a family. And for the first time, I finally had something to be thankful about.

**So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed. I'm so thankful for all my lovely readers. I love you guys. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.** **So did you guys eat a lot of food? I know I did, I think I gained like ten pounds hahaha. Please review, it makes my day.**


End file.
